A Coquette's Throw of the Dice
by Miss Awkward
Summary: Under-stimulation, Lucia now realizes, makes for great rationale when trying admit to trickery. And if she didn't believe in the Great Lady then, the redhead certainly believed in her now. Slight Dante x Lucia, Vergil x Dante


**Pairing: **Dantex Vergil, _very slight_ Dante x Lucia  
**Rating - **T for mild profanity, gambling, and yaoi  
**Word**** Count:** 3, 044**  
Disclaimer - **All characters, places, and names mentioned in this story are entirely the property of Capcom, Hideaki Itsuno, and Tsuyoshi Tanaka.

**Flirting With Luck**

Luck was something that Lucia didn't always like to rely on, but it was something that had always followed her - as much as she hated to admit - throughout nearly all of her escapades. It was all too present when the group of demons ambushed her and Dante in the museum just before they picked up the Medaglia. And was it even more so present when she defeated Arius. The crimson-haired woman contemplated this a myriad of times before. She always liked to call it _skill_, the driving tool to compelling one to succeed, but when she heard the sound of that motorcycle drawing near, she almost abandoned all her reasoning. Luck soon became an instantaneous understatement. If the man on the motorcycle was the old devil that dissipated into the Demon Realm, then she'd outwardly proclaim that it was sheer _destiny_.

For an entire week, Lucia resided in Devil Never Cry, and despite Dante's absence, the shop was actually running quite smoothly. Each day, several humans and lesser demons lacking the skill to fight on their own, requested that Lucia assist them in slaying a demon or two. It became so common and natural to her, that the crimson-haired demon almost thought that _she_was the proprietor. It was at that exact moment that she opted to go back to Dumary Island. Devil Never Cry was dangerously alluring.

The following Monday found Lucia, yet again, in the demon-slaying service shop. She was perched upon Dante's desk, sitting cross-legged with arms folded in front of her chest. The only credible reason that the crimson-haired demon could give as a reason for her being in that shop was that she was waiting for a patron. Otherwise, she'd be back in Dumary. Scowling at the door, Lucia tiredly whispered to herself. "Okay, I'll admit it. I'm actually waiting for that cheesy macho of a devil. I wonder if he'll ever retu-" before the woman could even completely ponder her thoughts, an almost abrupt roaring sound exploded from outside, similar to a motorcycle engine. Quickly reaching over the desk, Lucia grabbed both long daggers and proceeded to investigate the origin of the disrupting noise.

As she ran out and around Devil Never Cry, she saw a large sea of smoke up ahead in the distance. The demon slowly walked toward the smoke, and out of the clearing emerged what she perceived was a large motorcycle. "So the devil's finally come home," Lucia said as the vehicle drove by her, pulling up near the shop.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Dante called out to the redhead. Without verbally replying, the woman nodded her head. As she brushed past him, she whispered, "Likewise," and walked back into the shop.

Things went by normally at Devil Never Cry, but as business boomed, the listlessness of boredom slowly seeped in. It ghosted its way into the days and steadily made its way through the past weeks. Finally, the two grew angry at the repetition of demon life. Something had to change - anything, anything at all.

"I've got it," Lucia declared one day as the two sat around the desk contemplating how to liven things up around the shop. Dante, much like any other day, was sitting in his high, ornate chair, tipped back with his feet propped up on the desk. His arms lay rested behind him, supporting his head. When Lucia spoke, the man was napping and the suddenness of her voice nearly made him fall out of his chair. "What? Huh? What do you have?" he asked in reply. "A game. I've got game. Well, more of a gamble, than a ga-" before the demoness could even respond, the devil abruptly cut her off, saying that he'll take on _any_ challenge, _any_time.

"Alright then," Lucia began again, "Are you a good flirt?" Dante furrowed his eyebrows. "The hell kind of question is that?! Is that part of the game?"

"Just answer it," came the woman's curt reply. Lucia wasn't testing him. There was no need for that. Her inquiry was part of the prompt for the game. It was supposed to spur on the player. "Yes, Dante. It's part of the game. Now, answer."

The demon sighed heavily, tipping his chair back further. "Of course," the man replied with an all too confident smirk.

Lucia nodded her head smiling at the man. "We'll see. Okay now, how _good_ can you flirt?"

"Pretty good."

The crimson-haired woman shook her head at his answer this time. "Bad response, Dante. What I meant to say was, what _level _is your flirting? As in, do you always get a good response, or do you get a slap in the face?"

Dante pondered this for a moment. "That depends on who I'm talking to," he replied. "Think about: If an old lady walked in here saying she needed a few demons killed, and I told her something like, oh I don't know, 'how about you and I fool around?' don't you think she'd feel offended, Lu?"

Lucia laughed at his retort. She got up from his desk, and began walking around the shop. "True, true," she said as she continued her monotonous steps. "But let's just say a woman of my age came in here. She asks for help, and it's an emergency. Why would you even try to flirt if she's in imminent trouble?"

"Well, we _are_ speaking hypothetically here," Dante quickly shot back.

The demoness sighed, and then folded her hands in front of her chest, seemingly annoyed. "Okay, then. I'll just be general. If _any_one was to walk in here, and you attempted flirting, they'd follow along and flirt back?" she inquired as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, let's see. Are we talking gender here? Girl or guy? Or just anyone? "

"And _that_ is where the gamble stands," Lucia declared."So it has to be _any_one, despite-"

"Yes, Mr. Macho. Anybody - sex, age, and appearance does not apply here," the woman explained.

Dante nodded his head. That sounded fair enough. To be honest, he _really _wasn't much of a flirt, but if he had said that then, that'd only further Lucia rights to laugh at him. That kind of ridicule in itself was petty, so he may as well had given it a shot.

"Alright. I'll put up-"

"1,000 of your red orbs, that is, if you have any," the crimson-haired woman quickly decided for him.

The devil removed his hands from his the back of his head, and leaned forward in the chair so that it pushed back under his desk. He placed his arms on the brown piece of furniture and folded them, using his hands to hold them in place. "Okay, but what'd you give me in return should I win this bet? Wait, no. Don't answer. You have to kiss me."

"What!" Lucia exclaimed as she trudged back to his desk. "I will not! Let me put up something else. A kiss is too, too - too foolish!" she hurriedly replied.

Removing one his hands from his arm, Dante placed a gloved limb to his jaw, and cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong, Lu? Scared of a little challenge? C'mon, now," he responded, urging the woman on.

The demoness dipped her head down, looking toward the floor. "Fine, Dante. Next person who comes in, you have to flirt with them. If you fail, I get 1,000 of your red orbs. If you are successful, I'll kiss you, but only on the cheek," she confirmed, adding the last statement in.

"Alright, agreed," the devil replied as he held out his hand to shake on it, to make an official gentleman's agreement. When he did, Lucia quickly batted away his hand, and folded her arms in front her chest again. She took a seat on his desk and waited. For nearly two hours, the two partners waited for someone else to enter the shop. The same ghastly silence and boredom fell upon the two just as it did in the past days.

"Listen Lucy, _some_one had better enter in that door, or the be-" just as Dante said this, the door to Devil Never Cry cracked open. The one who stepped in was the last person either of them expected to be in the shop, but more, the last person Dante even expected to see.

Turning the knob to the door, Vergil walked in. Dante instantly looked over to Lucia, who did the same, though not as surprised. What in the world is my brother doing here, the devil seemed to be saying as he glared at the woman. Knowing exactly what he was thinking, Lucia simply whispered, "I don't know, but you have a title to protect, so hop to it, Mr. Devil."

Impulsively, Dante banged his hand on the desk, shaking it a little. He released a dreary sigh and stood up. Walking over to Lucia, he bent his head to her face and said as quietly as he could, "C'mon, this is my _own_ brother!" he said as he pointed to the twin demon. The crimson-haired woman shook head, smiling. "I can tell. You two look so much alike." Dante slapped his head. "Well, duh! Wait, you don't know him, do you?" In response, she said that she only knew that he had a twin brother, but she never saw his face. "I couldn't have just _willed _that man in here. It was your brother's _choice_ to visit, so please remove your face from in front of mine."

Dante did just as he was told, but not without a few obscenities. He slowly walked away from his desk and sauntered over toward his brother. "You know, you're a hell of a lot sexier up close," he huskily said, draping an arm over Vergil's shoulder. In response, the demon's brother simply scowled at him, not opt to verbally retorting to such foolishness.

Lucia looked on, mildly amused, but mostly unimpressed. To own up to _her_ standards, Dante would have to do more than just throw a lame pick-up line.

Sensing that there was much more that needed to be done, the devil moved his face in closer toward his brother's. "No, I'm serious, and you look so damn cute when you frown," he added as he poked his brother's face with his index finger.

"What in the world do you say you're doing?!" Vergil finally asked after much irritation.

"Checkin' you out, bro," his brother said as sexily as he willed himself.

"I didn't come in here to joke around, you know. I need-"

"...A fine demon like me to show you a good time," Dante went on, stepping in front of Vergil so that he was now completely in front of his brother rather than his side. The demon reached up, and tugged at his coat collar, pushing himself toward his brother's body.

"Getting better..." the crimson-haired woman whispered to herself. "Though I highly doubt that flirting requires any sort of physical contact, Dante." The moment the words escaped her lips, Dante instantly looked back at her out of the corners of his eyes. She was laughing hard, though very quietly.

Humph, if she thinks that that's the best I can do, the demoness had another thing coming, the devil thought mischievously. "And you've got such a hot body," Dante went on. This time, he decided to break a few rules. In truth, he wasn't a good flirt, but at the predicament he was in, there was a very slim possibility of him actually telling Lucia that. So to recompense for his shortcomings, would instead show his _techniques_ with his body.

As Vergil's irritation grew up, and his tolerance level grew thin, he decided to just leave, but as he attempted to walk away from his brother, Dante pressed himself against his own body as he pushed his hands under Vergil's long blue coat, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "What the fu-" the devil's brother barely managed as he was wildly attacked.

"Let go of me, NOW!" exclaimed Vergil.

"Why would I let go of such a _fine_ body, huh?" his brother inquired in response as he moved his hand lower down Vergil's waist until he found himself groping his backside. Impulsively, the other demon jumped in Dante's hold, tinting slightly red in the face. The devil reached up and took his brother's face, cupping his chin. "Yup! Sexy _and _cute..." He looked over his shoulder at his redheaded partner. She seemed to be enjoying the show: Over her lower stomach, rested Lucia's right arm and over her mouth, was her left hand. The demoness appeared to be trying her very hardest to stifle a laugh. Upon seeing her so happy with his progress, Dante decided to just play the game with the sure intention of having fun; no kiss on the cheek for succession.

The devil let go of his own twin's waist and raised his arms, slinging them over either of Vergil's shoulders. The man didn't move as Dante did this. He stood still, and continued to watch his brother's peculiar actions, very much peeved, but also slightly curious.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you and I together," Dante jeered on, inching his face closer to his brother's. In an odd retort, Vergil moved his head back a little, and then said, "That is the worse line I've ever heard. You seriously need to avoid congregating with those humans. You've grown _very _unbecoming." Almost instantly, his brother smiled as he shook his head in response. "No, Vergil. The humans are just fine; at least to _me_ they are. Besides, would an _un_becoming person do _this_?" Dante said before he pressed his lips to his brother's mouth.

Instantaneously, Lucia ceased her laughing. She gawked at the peculiar display of affection. The woman smiled broadly, though very perplexed as she concluded that flirting involved no form of suggestive physical contact. Instead of pointing out Dante's wrongs, however, she chose to just sit back and enjoy the show.

Dante placed one of his hands on Vergil's chest, and then pushed against his body until he could feel his own erection rising. Although Vergil previously didn't react to his brother's earlier _eccentricities_, he now opted to see who the more dominant one in the sexual department was. The blue clad demon placed his hands on Dante's hip, and rocked his pelvis against his twin's body, mimicking the devil's prior actions. The two continued their little battle of tongues until the spontaneity of suffering due to the lack of air kicked in and caused them to part momentarily. Both were panting and heavily aroused.

"Only a _non_-demon would need part from a kiss so easily," Dante said between hard, ragged breaths.

"Well, I certainly am _not_ the one who is panting so hard, and almost completely out of air, Brother," Vergil shot back.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see who'll be the one who's, quote, 'panting and almost out of air'!"

And only with that much said, the two demon brothers wrestled each other to the floor of Devil Never Cry. In Dante's mind, he'd proposed that he'd probably have to change the name back to its old one, considering how much "crying" his brother would be doing once he was done with him. "So, do you prefer if _it's_ in _long_, _hard_ or _deep_?" he was asking as he busied his hands by tearing away the top layer of Vergil's attire. In contrast, Vergil himself was working his brother's pants, hastily unzipping them down. "Oh, I don't know Dante. As long as I'm in your ass, then I don't believe that I'll ever have a _real_ preference." Those were the final words that Lucia heard. After their short dialogue, the twin demon began their lip lock again.

The demoness found herself blushing at what she was witnessing. "Ah, okay Dante!" she called out. "You won!" The two brothers merely continued on their activities, blandly ignoring her words. Lucia assumed her former position and stature, arms folded in front of her chest. She slid off of the desk, and hurriedly walked to the door, her step as light as a bird feather. Opening the door, she quickly exited the demon extermination shop. Lucia then walked over back to the abandoned motorcycle that Dante had once ridden in order to arrive back in the demon world. "Well _Lady Luck, _I truly won, didn't I?" the crimson-haired woman whispered to herself as she stared at a small, almost microscopic video camera - that she clipped onto her shirt the moment Vergil had entered Devil Never Cry - in her hand. "Oh Mother, you're surely _never _going to believe _this _video." Lucia mounted the large vehicle and jump started the engine.

"Huh?! Lucia?!" Dante cried the moment he realized the demoness' absence from the shop. The man quicklyjumped off of his brother, and headed over to his desk. There was a note attached to its surface. It read:

_"Dear Mr. Macho, _

_A__lthough I _did_ like the little show you put on with your brother - when you _finally_ put it on - the flirting itself was honestly terrible. Try harder next time. Oh, and I've taken the liberty of collecting __my__ wager of the bet, exactly 1,000 red orbs! I am enclosing this note by telling you that I've video recorded everything up until I left. Matier, Mother, rather, will have a nice kick out of the 'Son of Sparda's sudden _bond_ with his brother. I'll be seeing you around..."_

_Luc__y_

Dante quickly balled up the note, hurling it to the floor. "That….DEVIL!!"Lucia drove off, opt to returning back to Dumary Island as soon as possible. She could already picture the look on Dante's face upon reading the note she left him. The thin, tight line on the crimson-haired woman's mouth curved up, forming a mischievous smile. Luck was something that Lucia didn't always like to rely on, but it was something that had always followed her - as much as she hated to admit - throughout nearly all of her escapades. The wager that day was one of them. Luck had_ never_ been so clever._**  
**_

_**-- END --  
**_

**A/N: **Yes, I'd like you to _**read & review**_, but I must address something: I'd like to deeply apologize if I misinterpreted any of the characters' personalities, so they seemed OOC. That most certainly was NOT my intention. Besides, if I wanted to make everyone OOC, I probably would have just created an AU, XD. Oh, and this is a oneshot. If you can somehow think of a way to prolong this little random story, feel free to tell me by leaving me a comment or a message. Thanks X-P.

(P.S. This is my 1st story on Just thought you all should know ;D.)


End file.
